Resident Evil: Relatos de un mercenario
by MayoTango131
Summary: Chris Redfield halla un "Diario personal" escrito por Nicholai Ginovaef, donde se relatan varios eventos que tienen relacion con la corporacion Umbrella que pasaron desde septiembre de 1998 hasta diciembre del mismo año.


**Resident Evil: Relatos de un mercenario.**

Disclamer: _Resident Evil es creado por Capcom._

* Esta historia se sitúa cronológicamente durante el incidente en Rancoon City (Resident Evil 3 - Resident Evil 2 - Resident Evil Outbreak) y despues a eventos posteriores (Resident evil Survivor - Resident Evil: Code Veronica X), desde la perspectiva del mercenario Nicholai Ginovaef.

* Todo lo que le ocurre a Nicholai Ginovaef después de escapar de la ciudad no pertenece a la continuidad de la saga de Resident Evil y solo sirve para entretener y para responder la pregunta que muchos fanaticos de Resident Evil siempre se preguntaron "_¿y que le paso a Nicholai Ginovaef al escapar de la ciudad?_" (sin contar con su muerte a manos de Nemesis que, en mi opinion; la considero absurda)

* Tambien es una precuela de Resident Evil 5

* Este Fan Fic esta escrito como si fuera un "_**Extra File**_" del juego.

* * *

_"Soy Chris Redfield, y este documento lo encontré __por casualidad en un muelle cerca de las ruinas de la isla Rockfort __mientras que buscaba a mi hermana Claire. Me será muy útil para mostrar a la gente; los horrores, las injusticias y los pecados que causaron la ya extinta corporación Umbrella"_

**Diario de Nicholai Ginovaef.**

21:00/26/Septiembre/1998

Vengo recién saliendo de una reunión del la unidad de mercenarios de La Corporación Umbrella (U.B.C.S) donde nos informaron de la situación en la ciudad de Rancoon City del ataque de lo que según contaron ellos era un "_ataque terrorista_". Ahora estamos organizando para una "misión de rescate"... O eso es lo que creen esos ingenuos soldados. A mi me dieron ordenes mas especificas: "_Recolectar datos sobre las diferentes mutaciones del T-Virus en personas o en animales, y al igual que los B.O.W que se encuentran esparcidos por la ciudad y asesinar a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S sobrevivientes del accidente de las Montañas Arklay"_, ¡aunque yo también tengo mis propios planes!

12:30/27/Septiembre

La ciudad es todo un pandemónio, El jefe de policía Brian Irons se convirtio en un pobre trastornado mental y comenzó a cazar a cada persona que encuentra como si fuera un animal y se volvió algo "necrofilillo" con la hija del alcalde, su departamento de policía es toda una "carnicería". Por suerte, Carlos Oliviera, Mikhail Victor, yo y nuestro equipo solo tuvimos una participación limitada en aquellos eventos y por ordenes mías dejamos que los demás mercenarios se ocuparan del asunto, si es que sobreviven a los B.O.W que les envíe, ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir a este infierno antes de que sea tarde. (_antes de que lanzan el misil nuclear_)

19:45 horas

Con mentiras, artimañas y a sangre fría sigilosamente elimino a cada mercenario que me encuentro en el camino solamente para eliminar a la competencia para así poder ser el único, sí gano podré tener unos buenos honorarios (dinero) por mis servicios

Ya esta oscureciendo, Mikhail casi lo devoran los infectados del virus T y ahora él esta deprimido por la perdida de sus compañeros y ese "mujeriego latino" de Carlos encontró a una sobreviviente de resulta ser una miembro de S.T.A.R.S. Jill Valentine.

Debo tener mucho cuidado con ella, y eliminarla de cualquier modo antes de que interfiera con mis planes.

23:37 horas

Revién me encontré en la Gasolinera a esa maldita perra de S.T.A.R.S. Jill Valentine, con mi ingenio hice explotar el lugar y a la vez la engañe para que pensara que he muerto para así poder trabajar con mas libertad, y ella tal ves haya muerto por la explosión, o por los zombies o por el arma B.O.W llamado "Nemesis" aunque Realmente a mi no me preocupa ni me importa.

Si, por algún milagro, ella consigue sobrevivir a eso igual va a morir en el viaje del tranvía porque yo corte los frenos para que el viaje de Mikhail, Carlos y ella tenga un "final impactante"

20:14/29/Septiembre

Me llamaron mis superiores para que suspenda temporalmente mi misión para asumir el mando de un equipo encargado para participar en la operación "_Emperor Mushroom_" para recuperar una muestra de sangre de un Tyrant en la universidad de Rancon city, acepte a cambio de tener un "boleto de salida" de este infierno.

Pero las cosas cambiaron a mi favor como siempre, fue cuando observaba al sorprendente Tyrant (Alias; "Thanatos") como eliminaba a mi equipo y a la ves facilitándome el trabajo de matarlos uno por uno.

Le dispare con mi pistola a Greg Mueller; un investigador de Umbrella que se había rebelado a la compañía por intentar reproducir en masa a su creacion (Thanatos) sin su consentimiento, y destruí la universidad para que el Thatanos fuera exterminado.

Una verdadera lastima por la pérdida de esa "_maravillosa maquina de matar_"

00:35 horas

Mis superiores me pidieron que elimine al reportero Ben Bertolucci por entrometerse en asuntos de Umbrella, así que regrese al departamento de policia pero al llegar a las celdas encontré su cadáver totalmente mutilado al parecer el responsable debió haber sido un Tyrant T-103 que envie, ese monstruo si que sabe hacer bien su trabajo a pesar de su limitada inteligencia, "irónicamente" tiene una apariencia mas parecida a los humanos hasta incluso lo visten con un abrigo militar verde.

Pude estar alucinando por la falta de sueño porque me pareció haber visto a una "pequeña niña rubia" similar a la hija del científico de Umbrella William Birkin vagando por el edificio, pero debió ser mi imaginación... porque es imposible que una infante como ella sobreviva a este infierno.

04:16/30/Septiembre

Me encontré con otra sobreviviente, una mujer con rasgos asiáticos, vestido rojo y la maldita perra casi me mata a balazos. Después ella me dijo que fue un accidente y me conto que buscaba a su novio John, yo le respondí con mi Fusil de asalto y esa loca se escapo a traves de las alcantarillas.

Pude seguirla para sacarle unas respuestas, pero decidí que los B.O.W se encargarían de ella, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perseguir a una "puta oriental"

08:34 horas

Maldita sea, acaba de explotar el laboratorio subterráneo secreto de Raccon City junto con las únicas muestras del Virus G. Horas atrás me avisaron que algunas muestras del virus T y G fueron robadas por un agente contratado por Frederic Downing; un ex investigador de Umbrella que resulta ser el típico "niño rico británico cobarde", tenia la misión de detenerlo.

Después de la explosión me avisaron que la misión había sido abortada y que me alejara del area lo más pronto posible, pero por mi curiosidad decidí ver lo que ocurrió y entonces mire a todo un equipo de umbrella que estaba llevando los restos de alguna clase de "_monstruosa masa de carne_" que debió ser una mutación del virus G.

02:51/01/Octubre/1998

No se que mierda paso, llegué a la torre del reloj para eliminar a otros mercenarios y me encuentro con el lugar casi en ruinas por el tranvía y por el helicóptero (_tal ves fue culpa de Nemesis) _me pareció que la primera parte de mi plan tuvo éxito pero recibí una llamada de auxilio del mercenario Tyrell Patrick en un hospital,

Al parecer, mi trabajo tovadía no ha terminado

03:23 horas

¡_CARLOS OLIVIERIA SOBREVIVIO_!, no se si fue un milagro pero me encontré con él, "vivito y coleando", en el hospital. Lamentablemente no pude matarlo por ese idiota de Patrick que activo una granada en un patético intento de vengarse de mi, por suerte yo escape por la ventana, no se si Carlos sobrevivió pero para estar seguro coloque bombas de tiempo por todo el lugar para si "borrarlo del mapa"

03:48 horas

La situación se complicaba cada ves mas, al llegar a la cabaña del cementerio (cerca del parque) recibí una llamada por mi radio que decían que la misión había terminado y que todos los supervisores tenían que regresar a la base, para empeorar las cosas me encontré con esa agente de S.T.A.R.S., Jill Valentine, ella me estaba interrogando y yo me hice el inocente diciendo que solo fui enviado aquí para recoger muestras de seres mutados por el virus T,

Ella aún desconfia de mi, afortunadamente apareció una mutación (un gusano gigante) ese monstruo se encargara de ella mientras que yo me dirija a la "fabrica abandonada" para escapar de este infierno antes de que lancen el misil nuclear.

06:00 horas

Esta amaneciendo y con mi helicóptero estaba a punto de eliminar a Jill Valentine hasta que recibí una señal en mi radar de que el misil se está aproximando así que escape, después mire como la ciudad desapareció en tan solo un segundo y me dije a mi mismo: 

_"Yo gane, fin del juego"_

Después en una ceremonia por mi éxito me condecoraron con una medalla el mismísimo coronel Sergei Vladimir; el oficial de alto rango de la Corporación Umbrella junto con el presidente de la empresa Ozwell E. Spencer.

Horas después de la ceremonia; me llamaron para darme mi cheque incluyendo unos golpes en la cara, abdomen y piernas y me obligaron a firmar un contrato de servicio de 10 años para misiones como esta y me amenazaron con matarme y lo harían porque me dijeron que soy prescindible, ¡malditos hijos de puta!

15:00/07/Octubre

Aquí vamos de nuevo (ahora con un implante explosivo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo) estoy como guardia (junto con un nuevo equipo de mercenarios) en una reunión de los altos lideres de la isla Sheena se reúnen con el comandante Vincent Goldman para tratar el tema de la destrucción de Raccoon City, ese tal Vincent sospecho que conoce el verdadero rostro de Umbrella (el no la ve como una simple empresa farmacéutica)

03:13/10/Octubre

Tenia razón sobre Vincent, esta noche cuando intentaba escapar vi como un grupo de niños trata de escapar de Vincent y como el los descubre y los asesina uno a uno, ¿será parte de algún experimento de Umbrella? Lo mejor es que me quede algunos días para averígualo y quizás sacar provecho de eso.

14:01/13/noviembre/1998

Estuve en la oficina de Vincent y lo he descubierto el propósito de esos niños: son conejillos de indias para crear un nuevo Tyrant llamado "Hypnos" y Vincent cada día esta mas paranoico y...

_"Esta pagina fue_ _cortada hacia la mitad"_

02:43/25/noviembre

No se que mierda pasó, recibí un golpe por detrás cuando escribía mi diario y desperté en un hotel y observe por la ventana que la "historia se repite de nuevo" en la isla Sheena, hay zombies y monstruos por todos lados, ¡tengo mala suerte!

Bueno, si voy a morir; moriré haciendo lo único que se hacer bien: Matando

_"Después de esta pagina varias paginas del diario fueron censuradas o arrancadas, sospecho que Nicholai fue rescatado por Albert Wesker o por Ada Wong para después usarlo en el atentado de la isla Rockfort"_

20:30/27/diciembre/1999

Muy bien después de días de entrenamiento por fin llego el momento que me vengue de Umbrella_,_ acompañado con un equipo especial liderado por Albert Wesker; un siniestro hombre rubio con lentes oscuros, me contrataron de una empresa rival de Umbrella para organizar un ataque sorpresa a la isla Rockfort para obtener una muestra del virus T-Veronica, también volví a ver a esa "puta oriental" pero ella tenia otra misión que era investigar sobre un extraño culto religioso europeo llamado "Los Illuminados"

Mi objetivo es herir o eliminar al comandante Rodrigo Juan Raval que es miembro elite de la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales Umbrella de esta base militar.

Escuche rumores del jefe de esta base: su nombre es Alfred Ashford; su abuelo Edward Ashford junto con James Marcus y Ozwell E. Spencer fueron los fundadores de la corporación Umbrella.

Alfred es un joven afeminado (posiblemente gay) que a muy temprana edad ya demostró tener una inteligencia que solo se veía superada por su crueldad y lo más raro es que algunos dicen que tiene una relación incesta amorosa con su hermana Alexia.

03:11 horas

Estoy de vuelta en el infierno; pero esta ves es mucho peor, he estado en Rancoon city y la isla Sheena pero por primera vez en mi vida siento miedo, he visto armas B.O.W tan increíbles que los de Rancoon city parecieran juguetes como: Bandersnatch (es un monstruo que solo tiene un gran brazo que puede estirar a voluntad), Sweepers (Son una especie de hunters más fuertes y venenosos) y Albinoid (una especie de anguila eléctrica), las salas de tortura al "estilo medieval" y al visitar la residencia de Alfred ahora comprendo por que era inaccesible por una enorme muñeca muy parecida a Alexia que cuelga del vestíbulo y a la vez vi a Alfred "vestido de mujer y maquillado", ese psicópata casi me dispara con su rifle afortunadamente pude escapar.

Tengo que salir de este manicomio antes de que pierda la cordura, envidio mucho a los trabajadores que escaparon en esos aviones de carga.

03:45 horas

Wesker no es humano; parece pero no lo es, él estaba furioso cuando lo interrumpí al llamarlo justo cuando torturaba a la hermana de Chris Redfield, me dio un golpe que me envío al otro lado de la habitación y de sus lentes reflejaban un leve brillo rojo que parecía salir de sus ojos.

Acaba de llegar una embarcación con unos contenedores que contienes armas B.O.W conocidas como Hunters, ¿para que mierda los quiere wesker?

Bueno pues yo no lo se ni quiero averiguarlo; si quiere usarlos para eliminarme entonces tendrá que vérselas conmigo

04:08 horas

Hace unos minutos se acaba de activar el sistema de autodestrucción para todas las instalaciones y bases de Umbrella ahora estoy escondido en, sospecho que fue Wesker para eliminar a todo el equipo, incluyéndome a mi, Albert Wesker no sabe con quien se mete al tratar conmigo, he sobrevivido a Rancoon City, la isla Sheena y sobreviviré a esto, creo que yo merezco el titulo de "_Mr. Death_" en ves de HUNK.

¡No voy a escapar, voy a matar a Wesker con mis propias manos!

"_Esta es la ultima pagina del diario, tenia manchas de sangre que al parecer Wesker lo encontró y le disparo o lo acuchillo por la espalda" _

Pobre Nicholai al principio era un mercenario que quería ganar dinero para luego convertirse en un patético peón del sádico juego de ajedrez que jugaba Umbrella con la vida de las personas, como el viejo refrán decía:

_"**la maldad sin oposición crece y la maldad tolerada envenena todo el sistema****.**"_

Esas sabias palabras representan todo lo que Umbrella fue una ves hace 10 años pero lamentablemente su legado viral aun continua, ahora trabajo para la "B.B.S.A" para acabar el bioterrorismo y la proliferación de armas biológicas por todo el mundo.

Después de recupérame de la perdida de mi mas leal compañera y amiga, Jill Valentine, que sacrifico su vida para acabar con Umbrella, en unas horas después iré a un pueblo de África Kijuju para arrestar a Ricardo Irving (un traficante de armas biológicas en el mercado negro) y me asignaran a una agente del "B.B.S.A" su nombre es Sheva Alomar y me servirá como una guía del lugar porque no estoy familiarizado con el área.

Espero que pronto termine la pesadilla, venderia mi alma al diablo para acabar con el legado viral de Umbrella para siempre.

**EL Fin**

* * *

notas del autor:

* La "locura" del jefe Irons" tambien la pueden ver en mi Fan Fic: **Resient Evil: una mente diabolica.**

*** Frederic Downing, **el tipo que se robo las muestras del virus G aparece en la película de animacion **Resident Evil: Degeneration**

* Los Illuminados aparecen en Resident Evil 4

* EL coronel Sergei Vladimir aparece en **Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles**, al igual que también se muestra el sacrificio de Jill Valentine

* HUNK es un personaje extra que aparece en casi en todos los juegos de la saga de Resident Evil

* Espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mi, escriban todos los reviews que quieran.


End file.
